


The Nature of Bravery

by CahiraCelosial, ValaSidra



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CahiraCelosial/pseuds/CahiraCelosial, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValaSidra/pseuds/ValaSidra
Summary: Virgil struggles to understand how he was brave until a prince steps in and shows him how.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Nature of Bravery

Virgil sat on a couch in the mind palace. He couldn’t believe he actually pushed Thomas toward the guy. His hands were still shaking. He thought back to what Roman said. He still didn’t understand. How was he brave? He was just keeping Thomas from beating himself up for it later. 

Roman dramatically plopped down next to him and slung and arm around Virgil’s shoulder. “Thanks again for doing that,” he said with a small smile. “It means a lot. Emo.” 

Virgil gave a huff and elbowed him in the side, to get back at him for the nickname, “Yeah, yeah. I still do not understand how I was ‘brave’, but all is well that ends well.”

“You don’t understand how you were brave? My friend, that must be corrected! To start off with, you were pretty close to the verge of an anxiety attack, would I be wrong in saying that?” 

“No, but what does that have to do with it?”

“Virgil, you pushed yourself out of your comfort zone at a time where no one would have judged you for staying in it. A time when you were at your most emotionally vulnerable, and yet you risked the rejection that you were terrified of in order to make Thomas happy. You were in no way obligated to do that, and yet you did. Facing a fear when you are already afraid, possibly pushing yourself to the point of terror in order to help someone who matters to you, that’s brave. I’m sure if you asked Logan or Patton, they’d agree with me.”

Virgil gave a small shy smile, “I guess you’re right then. If you tell anyone I said that, I’ll leave spiders in your bed.”

“Don’t worry, Virge. You can trust me. Anyway, your purple eyeshadow looks amazing!” 

“Thanks, Ro.” Virgil replied before doing something he had never done before. He hugged Roman. Roman smiled and hugged him back.

Around the corner, Patton and Logan were watching. 

“Aww, they’re so adorable!” Patton whispered. “Right, Lo?” 

Logan gave a long-suffering sigh at the nickname and the sheer joy in Patton’s voice, “Yes, Patton, they are.”

Patton nodded and ran into the room to join the hug. Logan moved to the doorway with a small, almost secret, smile on his lips as he muttered softly, “That’s my crazy, emotional family.” He then walked into the room to join the conversation. Everything was calm and happy; just like it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY LATE 4TH BIRTHDAY TO SANDERS SIDES!


End file.
